This is real, this is me
by huffle-bibin
Summary: Who am I? I’m the stupid brother, the one every one makes fun of. I’m the airhead who doesn’t understand the conversation. I’m the one no one acknowledges, even though I work the hardest at everything. Who am I? I’m Jason Gray. This is my story.
1. In which it begins

YAYAYAYAYAYAY!! I just got a huge academic award from the Archdiocese of Detroit!! And I get a medal!! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!! To celebrate, I started my first ever Camp Rock fic. Let me know what you think of it!!

Chances are anything you recognize I don't own, so no sueing. Disney, that means you! :P

* * *

Prologue

Who am I? I'm the stupid brother, the one every one makes fun of. I'm the airhead who doesn't understand the conversation. I'm the one no one acknowledges, even though I work the hardest at everything. Who am I? I'm Jason Gray. This is my story.

* * *

JASON'S POV

"Jason!" someone called up the stairs. "What?" I yelled, not really paying attention. "Get down here you dumbo!" the same someone called out again. I sighed, putting down Homer's _**Odyssey**_, the book that I was reading. I don't know why, but Greek mythology really interested me. I ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the highly polished hallway. "Jeeze Jason. Try to act you age for once," Shane, the person behind the voice, said. I just rolled my eyes. "Wha' daya want Greg?" I asked, calling Shane by his little known of nick name from kindergarten. It's a funny story, remind me to tell you sometime. "Ugh, DON'T call me that!" he yelled. He doesn't exactly like his nick name. "Anyways," he continued, "Band practice in ten. Be there or be square." "Because I defiantly have somewhere else to be," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor!" he yelled over his shoulder. I just rolled my eyes, going back up to my room.

I was reading again when I heard a soft knock at my door. Only one person who came into my room bothered to knock. "Come in Nick," I said softly, calling my favorite brother by his middle name. Nate padded in slowly, being quiet. He knew that when I was into a book I didn't like to be disturbed. "Hey Paul," he whispered, not wanting to disturb me (also calling me by my middle name. I happen to be his favorite brother too). I closed the book, putting my iPod in it to mark the page I was on. "So, you've moved onto the actual journey of Odysseus?" he asked. "Yeah." "And you're reading it in Greek?" "Uh hu. The English translations I read didn't agree on many of the finer, yet vital, points of the story, due to the impreciseness of the translation of Greek, so I just decided to read his own words and translate them myself." He whistled. I mock bowed and smiled. He smiled back and then said, "Come on. Its time for practice and Shane's gonna kill us if we don't get down there soon." I nodded and together we walked to our practice room.

I stopped Nate just before we got to the practice room. I motioned being quiet, and then pantomimed a complex plan to prank Shane. Nate just laughed silently, then nodded. I ran quietly upstairs and grabbed a bottle of water, some peanut butter and some honey. I handed Nate the peanut butter and a spoon. I took the honey and smeared it all over the doorknob after cracking the door open slightly. Nate began to put the crunchy peanut butter in his mouth as I opened the door and walked in. "Dude, you're this close," he put his fingers really close together, "to being late." "Sorry man, but Nate's not feeling well. He's outside and he wants to talk to you," I informed him, keeping a straight face. "Fine!" Shane yelled, going outside. I followed him quietly, closing the door behind me.

Nate opened his mouth as if to speak, but the crunchy peanut butter came falling out of his mouth. It really did look like he was puking. I was applauding him in my head for such a great performance. He was even really pale, like a sick person. "Eww, Nate, no practice for you today," Shane said, gagging slightly. Nate just nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Shane grabbed the handle of the door and then pulled his hand back quickly. "JASON!" he yelled, angry about the honey covering his hand. Nate and I laughed, then I said, "Want me to wash that off for you Shane?" "Please," he begged. I unscrewed the top to the bottle of water and 'tripped', dumping the water all over Shane's head. He blinked a few times, shook his head and then walked upstairs. I high-fived Nate and we laughed for a little bit. Then I cleaned up the mess we had made.

Nate really didn't look so good. "Are you alright Nick?" He nodded, then threw up, for real, all over the floor. "Um, that's a no," I whispered. "MOM! NATE'S SICK!" I yelled, rubbing my younger brother's back. Shane yelled, "Mom's not home right now!" Nate started to sway, then passed out, falling to the floor. "SHANE, CALL 911! NATE JUST PASSED OUT!" I yelled, trying to keep a rational thought in my head. "Yeah right. This is just another prank," Shane said. I carefully picked Nate up and carried him out to my car. Shane saw and stared in disbelief. "Get in and call mom on the way to the hospital," I said as calmly as possible. Shane just nodded and got into the car.

* * *

REVIEW!! Wow, lots of exclamation points today. Let me know if I should continue this story or not.


	2. In which Connect 3 meets a girl

A/N- Sorry if this isn't great. I typed it really fast just now. Enjoy. And it will get better, I promise!!

If you think I own Camp Rock, you are so wrong its not even funny. Ok, maybe it is. But I don't own it. Really.

* * *

ANGIE'S POV

"Hey freak! Watch where you're walking!" some guy yelled at me. I just nodded, walking away from the group of jerky jocks. As I walked through the halls at school, the other students walked faster then me, walked around me. It was like I was a pebble in the middle of a river that was going too fast. I made it to the band room, my sanctuary. I sat down at the piano and started to play some of my favorite songs by ear. One song blended into another until the piercing shriek of the bell broke through my bubble of happiness. I sighed and left for my next class. I wish I had more free periods, but only one was allowed per semester.

*END OF DAY*

I walked out of school, saying hi to people who never answered back. I almost got run into by five people who were looking right at me, but never saw me. I got on the bus in the only seat that was free- the one right behind the driver. I put my iPod in and looked for music that would suit my mood. I ran across a song that was perfect and pressed play. The guitar started up, and then the words washed over me, making me feel like someone else knew what I was going through. I quietly began to sing along.

You don't know my name  
You don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

I hadn't realized I had started singing louder and louder, and everyone on the bus was listening. "Oh look, the freak's lonely!" a girl said mockingly. My face went red as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the hospital. Trying to keep from crying I ran off the bus. The tears started to fall as the bus began to pull away. With my blurred vision, I didn't notice the car that was headed towards me until it was too late. I stood, braced for the impact.

I was hit, but not from the side I was expecting. Someone ran into me and the momentum pushed us both out of the way. I hit the pavement as the car sped past. The person who pushed me out of the way landed on top of me, but got off quickly. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. I nodded, wiping my eyes with my hand. He helped me up and said, "You don't look ok. Why were you crying?" I sighed, then said, "People at school were teasing me. I get ignored, like I'm just part of the wall. No one ever talks to me or says anything. I tuned it all out and started to sing, really quietly at first, but I guess I got loud because people stated laughing when I finished, mocking my song choice and telling me I can't sing, along with some other crap." I took a deep breath after all of that. The guy who saved my life just looked kind of shocked. I felt bad for piling all of that crap on a guy I didn't even know. I was going to apologize, but another boy cut me off, yelling, "HEY! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

"Aw shoot. I've gotta go." He who saved my life started to leave, but I followed him, saying, "Why are you here?"

"My brother collapsed after we played a prank on my other brother. He's been slipping in and out of conciseness," he said, totally serious now. I nodded, rushing over to the boys I saw on the ground.

"Come on Jase, we need help and you bring another girlfriend?" the conscience boy growled.

"What's you name?" I asked, ignoring the last comment and slipping into my 'professional' mode.

"Shane," the boy said shortly.

"Ok Shane, I need you to tell me your brother's name and what happened to him." I said in a calm, even tone.

"This is Nate; he has been slipping in and out of conciseness for about," he paused to look at his watch, "uh, 20 minutes, give or take."

"Thank you Shane. Nate, can you hear me?" The boy groaned in response. "Ok Nate, I need you to stay with us. Tell me about something. When's your birthday?" He mumbled something incoherently, but I saw him try to answer. "Jase, right?" the boy who had saved me from the car nodded, "I need you to run inside and get Dr. Kelly, tell him that there is a patient in the parking lot who has a high fever and may be slipping into a coma." He looked scared, but he ran inside. I turned back to Nate, my focus on keeping him conscience. "Nate, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked. "Sing," the boy managed to rasp out as I took his pulse. "Are you in a band?" I asked, noticing how weak his pulse was. I pulled my backpack off and began to rummage around in it as he said, "Connect 3." "Wow, go big or go home," I responded, not really registering what he was saying. I pulled a carton of orange juice out of my backpack. "Here, drink this," I said, handing him the carton. He drank it as fast as he could. I pulled my meter out of my backpack, curious. I pricked his finger without him even noticing. "Crap!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Shane asked, worried. "Keep talking to him. Jase shouldn't be taking that long. I'll be back with a doctor." With that I took off, running into the hospital.

* * *

Reviews make my day!!! Please? My day has really sucked so far. *makes puppy dog face*


	3. In which a doctor is yelled at

A/N- I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I know, I know, its taken me forever to update. This is short, but hopefully more will come soon. Well, after finals (in two weeks). I'm dedicating this story (and especially this chappie) to Angie (future-rokkstarr)(and Mya too:). They put me their YouTube Fanfic overview. Thank you guys so much!! This is for you!

* * *

ANGIE'S POV

I ran into the hospital, reaching the sliding doors in time to see Jase yelling something and then the security guards 'escorting' him out of the hospital. I ran inside, unnoticed by the fuming Jase. I saw the doctor I was looking for and walked up to him. "Hey Dr. Kelly, did that guy just talk to you?" "Yes," he answered wearily. "Funny, cause I sent him to ask you a favor, and there's a really sick kid outside. Male, around 15 years old, a possibility of a minor concussion, low blood sugar, near a coma, coming in and out of conciseness, high fever, seem dehydrated, needs immediate medical attention. You didn't send a stretcher out when he told you that?" I said quickly, relaying all the information he needed to set up a room. "You forgot two things. One, most kids haven't grown up in a hospital. Two, you never told him your name, so I couldn't send anyone out," he said, laughing. I went red before saying, "Can I have some people outside to help?" Dr. Kelly could only laugh as he nodded. I grabbed Mike and Alex, my only friends and volunteers, to help me. We got a stretcher and started to go. Jase was pacing in the doorway until he saw us. We were running then, so I yelled at him to follow us. He was a fast runner, and ended up reaching Shane and Nate before us.

Shane was babbling like an idiot, saying anything and everything that came to his mind. Nate was responding, moving and muttering comments that no one could understand. "Thank you Shane, you've done a great job keeping Nate with us," I said as Mike and Alex picked up Nate gently and placed him the stretcher. Shane nodded as I told Mike and Alex to take him in to Dr. Kelly. I stayed with Shane and Jase in the parking lot. Shane was obviously in shock and Jase was just looked confused, but he was concentrating, looking for the clue that should have told him something was wrong.

"You didn't miss anything," I said suddenly, surprising Jase to say the least.

"What do you mean? And how did you read my mind?" Jase asked me, now very confused. I laughed, "Well, it wasn't that hard to tell what you were thinking. Your brother just went into the hospital for some totally unknown reason. It's natural that you want to know what's wrong. And you're obviously smart, so you're trying to figure out what you missed, where you went wrong, what you could've done to stop all of this from happening."

"How do you know all of that?" Jase asked, wonder in his voice. I smiled sadly as I gathered Shane up into a hug. He looked like he needed it. "I've been there," I informed Jase. With my arm wrapped around Shane's waist, I grabbed Jase's hand, and together the three of us ventured into the hospital to await the news of Nate's fate.

* * *

We entered the hospital slowly, a procession of wounded people. "Hey Wanda, what room is Dr. Kelly in?", I asked one of my favorite nurses. "Oh he's in 347 sweetie, you go right on up," she said, conferming that it was ok to bring along Shane and Jase. We walked slowly through the hall until room 347 was in front of us. I walked in first, and saw Nate lying on a bed, with Dr. Kelly shaking his hung head. My eyes welled with tears as I walked out. I motioned for the boys to walk in as I tried to regain my composure. I remembered the last time that he had that look on his face.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a hospital bed, feeling like crap. Dr. Kelly walked into the room, a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry sweetie, your parents didn't make it out of the operation room. They died on the table." I didn't really hear him, I was falling into a black hole, my life disapearing before my young eyes. "One more thing, your blood test came back. Your out of remission." He said sadly. I couldn't take any more bad news, I was so hurt, so drenched in pain, so scared, I passed out. But not before I knew that I had a very little chance of recovering from the lukemia that we thought was gone for good._

_End Flashback_

"Hey, hey! You ok?" Jase asked as he waved his hand in front of my face, pulling me out of sad memories. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Um, no you aren't. You're crying." Shane pointed out. I wiped my eyes and was suprised to find tears there. Jase opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. He didn't ask for any explanation, he just let me cry. So cry I did.

I pulled away after several minutes, and looked at Jase's shirt. "I'm sorry, I've runied your shirt." "Don't worry about it. I needed to wash this one anyways." Jase said, laughing it off. I gave a watery smile.

"So, are you feeling better?" Shane asked hesitantly. I nodded, then shook my head. "Wanna talk?" Jase asked quietly. I nodded and started talking.

****

"So at two you were diagnosed, at four you went into remission, and at twelve you came out of remission, lost your parents, and found out you had diabetes, and conflicting treatments could kill you." Shane recapped. "Hey, she never said that conflicting treatments could kill her!" Jase said. The borthers started bickering about me being sick, and I slipped back into Nate's room.

"Hey." I said quietly. "Hey yourself." Nate said back. I was suprised, I though he was a goner, or at least asleep. I walked over to the bed and sat down. "So, whats up?" I asked. "Um, diabetes. And a fever, but no biggie." Nate said. I gave him a hug, saying "Oh Nate. I'm so sorry. I know it sucks. I'm a diabetic too." "Really?" he asked, suprised. I laughed. "What, you thought diabetes would stop you from living?"

"Um, actually, yes." Nate said. I laughed again, "Wow, they really don't teach you much in school these days, do they?" "Well, considering I don't really go to school, I'd say not." Nate laughed. "Homeschooled?" I asked. "Uh, yeah. Part of Connect 3, remember?" he asked, knocking my head as he did so. "Oh! I was in doctor mode. I wasn't really listening." I said, now embarssed that I didn't remember that little tidbit. Nate just laughed. "Well, lets start off easy then to help you remember. Hi, I'm Nate Grey. And you are?" "Susanne, but you can call me Angie ," I replied, shaking his hand. "Well then, its nice to meet you Susanne who is called Angie. Now do me a favor and get my bickering brothers inside, will you?" I laughed and grabbed Shane and Jase, who hurried inside, eager to see their little brother.

* * *

Read and Review please!! You know that reviews make my day!!


	4. In which Nate becomes a teddy bear

Jason's POV

"Oye! What was that for! Don't you listen?" I yelled at Shane. He was so insensitive sometimes.

"Just chill man! I wanted her to go talk to Nate. She knows about this stuff first hand. She can help him deal," Shane explained.

"Oh," I said quietly. No one ever believes me, but I have told people that I have a very short temper. I warn them. I don't know why I was so concerned about this girl though. I don't even know her name. I shook my head to rid it of that train of thought and started talking with Shane again. Just as we started talking, she came out and dragged us into Nate's room, laughing.

"Angie, let them keep their arms on!" Nate said when he saw her violent way of bringing us in. She laughed and let go of our arms. It was a pretty, twinkling sound, and it made her whole face light up.

"So your name's Angie?" Shane asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Nope!" She said cheerily.

"Then what is it?" Shane asked.

"Hmm, tell me yours first." She said quickly.

"I'm Gray, Shane Gray." he said, sticking out his hand.

"And I'm Green, Kelly Green." she said, shaking the offered hand. I laughed at the quick comeback. No one noticed that we had a colorful last name at first. Usually there was the jumping and the screaming and the calling for security. (But we did the last part.) Then again, our meeting wasn't exactly what I'd call usual.

"And what is your name?" she said, turning on me.

"Well, fair maiden, my name is Paul Jason Gray the Third, but you, dear lady, can call me Rick." I said, kissing her hand.

"Well Sir Rick, my name is Susannene Angela Livingston the Eighty- Ninth and a half, but you may call me Lilly." She replied, sinking into what would've been a deep curtsy, had she had on a dress. She lost her balance and fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor. Nate, Shane and I were all afraid she had hurt herself when she didn't get up, but then she started laughing. She was laughing hard too. Tears were streaming down her face, and Nate, Shane and I were still wondering if she was ok.

"Angie, are you ok?" Nate asked, concerned.

She gasped for breath before responding, "Yes Nate, I'm fine."

Wiping her eyes, she sat up. As she did, a nurse walked in. "Hey Alex!" she said as he walked past.

"Hey Ang. Like the floor better than the bed?" he asked.

She jumped up and onto the bed, hugging Nate. "Nope! My Teddy Bear is on the bed!" she said, holding him like, well, like he was a teddy bear. Shane and I were crying we were laughing so hard, Nate was absolutely terrified (the look on his face was priceless!), and Alex was laughing at us laughing at the look on Nate's face.

"Ang, no scaring the diabetics." Alex said laughing.

"Hey, you scare me everyday. I'm diabetic!" she said, not letting go of Nate. He was relaxing though, once he got over the shock and realized she was just crazy, not a crazy fan girl wanting to maul him or anything like that.

"Fine, no scaring the patients." Alex said, still laughing. It sounded like they did this a lot.

"Again with the patient scaring and you thing." she replied quickly, still not letting Nate go.

"Fine, no scaring the incredibly good looking rock stars." Nate threw out there.

"What?! Alex Carpenter is _here_?" she asked, sitting up and looking around the room, still holding onto Nate. She pouted when she didn't see him. "There aren't any good looking wrock stars here." she stated, faking disappointment.

"Dude, you want some ice for that burn?" I asked, laughing at Nate.

"Hey, honey, I dissed you too." she said sweetly.

"Ah, but I'm not a rock star." I replied rather smugly.

"Yep, he's just a rock!" Shane yelled from behind me.

We all looked at Shane for a moment, then started laughing hysterically. "Guys, Nate needs his insulin." Alex finally said, gasping for breath.

"Aww, guess I have to let Teddy go." Angie said sadly. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and said in a stage whisper, "Don't worry Teddy, I shall be back later. We can cuddle more!"

Nate was petrified for a moment, then relaxed when he saw her laughing her head off. "Did... you... see... his.... face?" she asked, gasping for breath.

Shane and I looked at each other and nodded, laughing lightly. "Man, you guys are the most fun of all the patients I've met." she stated in a matter of fact tone.

Just then a beeper went off on a watch. "That's me!" she said lightly, and left the room. Several moments later she came back with a shot filled with a clear liquid, an alcohol wipe and a grin. "Hey Jase, wanna do me a favor?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, yes?" I asked, well answered, sort of.

"Great! Here," she rolled up her sleeve and pointed to a spot on her arm ", is where you need to wipe with the alcohol pad." I did just that.

She took the cap off of the shot, saying, "Now stick that straight in my arm right there. Straight in mind you, or it'll hurt like the dickens."

"So I just stab you?" I asked,wary of the needle in my hand.

"Yep!" she stated cheerfully.

"Alright. Here it goes." I said, sticking the needle into her arm.

She looked away as i stabbed her and injected the liquid into her arm. I pulled the needle out, saying, "I'm done."

She turned around and looked at me and for a second she was dead serious, saying, "Thanks Jase. I hate giving myself shots."

"No problem." I said softly.

For a moment it seemed that we were the only ones in the room. The moment ended with Shane saying, "Hey, guys, look at what Nate's got!"

We looked over and saw a little white thing and a little iPaq type thing.

"An omnipod?" Angie asked, in awe of the little device.

"Nate, your so lucky! Those things are awesome. I want one but I can't get one." Angie said, still in awe and, was that jealousy in her voice?

"Jealous?" Alex asked, laughing.

"You know it! Stupid treatment." Angie grumbled.

Alex laughed, but Shane sobered up, Nate got confused, and I was sad for her.

"Treatment?" Nate asked.

"I've gotta go. Good luck telling him sweet heart." Alex said, giving Angie a hug.

"Have fun at home. And tell Reine and Danny I say hi, ok?" she replied, giving Alex a hug.

"'Kay. See ya on Tuesday."

"Tuesday."

With that, Alex left the room, and presumably his shift. Nate looked up at Angie, then looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders, telling him with a look to be careful, this was touchy stuff.

"Ang?" he asked again, very softly.

She sat down on the bed with a sigh, and began to tell her tale again. After she finished, something clicked with me, and I asked, "Wait, who are you living with, and if you don't have a home, how? Your too young to be living on your own, but you said nothing about foster or adoptive parents."

"Well aren't you the smart one. Not one person I've told my story to has seen that aspect before. The hospital adopted me, with the staff acting as my family. Technically Dr. Kelly is my 'dad', but the whole staff has taken care of me. The whole 'it takes a village' mentality. The state made an exception when they found out that I was sick and would need to be in or near a hospital pretty much at all times. So, I live here." she said, summarizing a very sad story of her life at the moment.

Another beep sounded and Angie picked herself up off the bed. "I've got to go." she said quietly.

"Want me to go with you?" I asked impulsively.

Angie smiled then, "Thanks, but I don't know if you really want to come."

"I offered, didn't I?" I asked, offering her my arm.

"Well then sir, it's off to treatment!" she said, not unlike a knight going into battle.

"Shane, tell Mom and Dad where I am if they ask. Feel better Nate." I said as Angie and I left.

As the door swung closed on a Nate and Shane who were talking in quiet voices, I realized that Angie was a knight going into battle, and I was just Jason. It didn't matter that I was a third of the hottest band, it didn't matter what anyone else thought of me. In this brightly lit, sterilized, unfriendly place, I was the spectator and she was the one who was taking the risk, the one getting in danger. For some reason, that scared me to no end.

* * *

A/N- Hello peeps! Exams ended today, so I'm giving you all a new chappie! Yay! This was so fun to type, especially the part about Nate being a teddy bear. I pictured it, and started laughing so hard my family looked at me weird. Not that it takes much to weird out my family. :P Alex, Reine and Danny all own themselves, Rick is the invisible dog that a kid in my AP class owns, and if anyone gets my Harry Potter reference and can explain it I'll put them in the story as Nate's girlfriend. I'm not kidding. You can also audition for the part of Nate's girlfriend if you want, and I'll decide who'll get the part. Everyone who auditions will get a cameo, no matter what. I promise. And I don't own Camp Rock. If I did, I'd probably be singing with the Jonas brothers right now. Well, with them for real, not with iTunes (like I'm doing right now). Hm, I'm being rather odd today. Well, review, and Happy Christmahanakwanzaramadanakah time time! (Alex lol :)


End file.
